


Worth in Waking

by ionlyswimfree42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyswimfree42/pseuds/ionlyswimfree42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is in a coma and Dean has to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is ~LocoCrazyFanWarrior~ the new writer for this account. I'm the one who posted 48 Hours yesterday. For those who have already checked it out, thanks! Hope you enjoyed it. If you haven't, go check it out! I'm currently working on another fic, but I'm posting some of my old, unpublished works. Hope you enjoy it!

Dean couldn't believe it. The Winchesters had the worst luck in the world, and now it has affected Cas. Sam stood frozen, staring in shock at the unconscious angel.

"Hurry up, Sam, and get help!" Dean barked out. Sam snapped out of his shock.

"What do you want me to do, Dean? We can't exactly call 911 about this!" Sam yelled. "What would we tell them? An angel suffered from amnesia and was attacked by a witch?"

Dean groaned in frustration. "There's nothing else we CAN do, he's dying! We'll figure out something else, but he needs to live long enough so we can!" Sam stared at Dean for a heartbeat before he pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"Hello? Yes, this is an emergency, our friend needs help..." Sam's voice faded away as he walked away.

Dean rubbed his forehead. 'Why did this have to happen like this?' he wondered. Cas had shown symptoms of trouble the night before, and in the morning, he couldn't remember anything. To make matters worse, the witch they had been hunting targeted Cas as the weak one. After a lucky hit, Cas was down and want waving up.

"Cas! Wake up! Come on, buddy," Dean pleaded. The sound of an emergency vehicle could be heard rapidly approaching. Dean didn't move from his crouched position, even when the emerge by personnel arrived. He barely acknowledged their presence.

"Sir, we need you to move," one of them said. Sam dragged Dean off Cas and into the ambulance. Dean clapped his hands together and started blankly ahead, waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is ~LocoCrazyFanWarrior~ again. I just wanted to say I really appreciate everyone who read and enjoyed Chapter 1. Also, if you like hetalia and/or free!, you should check out our other stories, 48 Hours done by me, and Sweden Dad Jokes and Beautiful Harmony, done by co-writer Eren's Brow Crease.

TWO WEEKS LATER

*****

He was aware of nothing. Not a sound, or scent, or sight.

Simply, nothing.

Then, something scratched at the edge of his consciences. Not much, just a beep. Beep. Beep. Consistent, the beeping echoed through his entire being, stretching it until he was aware of more. Another sound. Not a beep. A tap. Approaching tapping. Then the itch on his arm. Then a scratching. He struggled to think of what it could be, that scratching sound. His awareness grew, and he heard muffled voices, as though heard through a thick fog. The tapping sound resumed and faded away. A creaking noise. All the while, the beeping never stopped. He struggled to open his eyes, to stop the noise. Beep. Nothing happened. Beep. He tried with all his strength.

And failed. 

Beep.

Trapped in a prison filled only with sound and sensation, he screamed, out of frustration and fear, but all anyone heard was a small catch in his breath.

Which is exactly what Dean heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter is really short, I decided to also upload Chapter 3 at the same time. Read on, and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

*****

Dean was sitting by Cas, nearly falling asleep from the constant rhythm from the heart monitor, when he heard the too familiar sound of the nurse's feet echoing down the corridor of the hospital. Dean rubbed his face to wake himself up and stood.

"Hello again, Dean," the nurse said. She used the tone of voice nurses use when they don't want to give someone bad news, and and refused to meet his eyes. She turned to Cas and checked the IV in his arm. Frowning slightly, she wrote on her clipboard and turned to leave.

Dean grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Any change? At all? You gotta tell me something," Dean pleaded. The nurse finally met Dean's green eyes before returning to the floor.

"He isn't looking any better. I'm sorry, Dean," she said. Dean released her arm and she hurried to the doorway and paused. Turning around, she said, "Visiting hours are almost over. You have five minutes." 

Dean watched the nurse leave. He stood there, watching her for a moment, before returning to his chair, wincing at how loud it squeaked. Dean rested his head in his hands as he listened to the soft beeping of the machine hooked up to Cas. He fished out his cellphone and dialed Sam.

He picked up on the second dial tone. "Any change in Cas?" Sam said as a greeting.

"No," Dean muttered. "Any luck on your end?"

"Here's the thing, Dean, Cas has a whole bunch of crazy affecting him. We don't know what was happening to him before, and we don't know what the witch did to him. Bobby and I can't find anything. I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't save Cas," Dean said, his voice almost rising to a shout. Looking around, Dean lowered his voice. "Keep looking." 

Dean hung up the phone right when the nurse returned. "Dean, it's time for you to go." She laughed. "I already made your bed."

Dean's lips momentarily turned up into a hint of a smile. The first night when Cas was admitted, he refused to leave his side. When a doctor tried to force him to leave, Dean punched him and convinced the staff to let him stay. Dean started to rise from the chair when a small noise caught his attention. Hardly daring to hope, he slowly turned his head to the bed, where the sleeping Cas had drawn attention to himself.

"Oh my gosh," the nurse breathed. Dean flicked his eyes to her, and saw that she was also starting at Cas. "Did you see that too?" she whispered, not taking her eyes off him. Dean nodded, and her eyes widened even further.

Neither breathed, or move, or blink. They just watched, allowing themselves to feel hope.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Dean counted the beeps in his head. Thirteen... fourteen... fifteen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will come out tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

*****

He stopped screaming and listened. He could sense that something was different. He tried to open his eyes again, straining against the stillness of his prison.

'I need to get out!' He thought. With renewed energy, he struggled to escape.

*****

The nurse's hands flew to her mouth and Dean gripped the hospital bed so hard his knuckles turned white.

"His eyes," she whispered. "Did you see them too?" Without looking at her, Dean nodded and crouched down beside him.

"Come on, man. Wake up!" Dean's eyes filled with tears, and for once, he didn't care. "Wake up!!" Dean gripped Cas's hand. Dean could hear the nurse breathing behind him.

So could Cas. 

*****

He stopped struggling when he realized the voices were clearer than before.

"Come on, man. Wake up," he hears. He feels someone grab.... His hand? The realization hit him with startling clarity. The prison was his own body. "Wake up!!" he hears again.

'I want to,' he tried to say. 'I'm trying!'

*****

"Do you think he is going to wake up?" Dean asked, his eyes filled with fear of the hope that he was allowing himself to feel. He turned to the nurse, who was still staring at Cas. "Do you think today might be the day?"

"I don't want to jinx it, but..." the nurse finally turned from Cas and meet Dean's gaze with an expression that mirrored his own. "Maybe." She smiled. "All we can do now is hope." She started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Dean. The nurse rested her hand on the doorway and looked over her shoulder at him. 

"I have other patients to attend to, Dean. Besides, I need to get a doctor to examine him. Besides," she said, grinning, "if anything happens, you'll just get the nearest nurse to help you 'or else.'" 

Laughing lightly, she left. Dean stayed standing until the tapping of her footsteps faded completely. Alone once more, Dean took Cas's hand again.

"I swear on you feathery butt, Castiel, you'd better not be getting my hope up for nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be posted on Monday!


	5. Chapter 5

*****

'Castiel,' he thought. Now he knew his name.

"Cas, buddy, wake up. Please?" he heard a voice plead. Why was that voice watching over him? And why did it sound familiar? 

DEAN.

The name, along with everything else, came rushing back with the strength of a waterfall. Cas struggled to make sense of all that he was remembering. Forgetting, a witch, a spell. Then there was Dean. The force of the torrent of memories pushed a sigh out, causing the voice--Dean--to gasp. Pressure on his hand caused him to gain his strength. Hopeful, Cas attempted to speak.

"Dean..."

*****

Dean was going to stay with Cas all night, even if the doctors tried to get him out. He would even punch one of them again. 

"Cas, buddy, wake up. Please?" Dean pleaded. Cas sighed. Dean stiffened and gasped. He grabbed Cas's hand again. 

"Dean..." Cas's eyes opened to reveal his bright blue eyes.

"Cas?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Here's chapter 6. There should be two more chapters and maybe an epilogue in Worth in Waking. As I said, I'm working on another one, but I'm going to be busy for the next few weeks, so I don't know when I'll get a chance to work on it. Hopefully it will be asap.

A few hours later, Dean walked out of the hospital with Cas. The nurse waved goodbye from the entrance of the hospital.

"Stay safe!" she called. Cas raised his hand in farewell.

As they walked across the parking lot to the 1967 Chevy Impala, Dean's phone rang.

"It's Bobby," he said. Picking up the phone, he nodded to Cas to continue to the car. "Hey, Bobby."

"So. Cas is okay, then," Bobby's voice cracked through the phone.

"Yeah, he's awake."

"You didn't do anything stupid, did you? Like sell your freaking soul?" 

"I didn't- No, I didn't make a deal, are you crazy?" 

"Are you telling me that you wouldn't sell your soul? You did for Sam. Why not Cas?"

Dean's face twisted. "Okay, not a crazy accusation. I promise, though, I'm telling the truth."

The phone buzzed in his ear as Bobby didn't respond.

"You believe me, right?"

"Just... figure out how it happened."

"Will do." The phone clicked in his hand and Dean hung up shortly after. Dean walked to the Impala and found Cas waiting.

"How are you awake?" Dean asked.

"I heard your voice and I realized who I was," answered Cas. "I also realized--" Cas coughed weakly. Dean grabbed his hand reassuringly. Cas's eyes widened and Dean quickly let go, blushing. "I realized I had someone to worth waking up for," he continued slowly, meeting Dean's eyes.

Dean's face burned brighter. "Who?" he mumbled, refusing to meet those piercing blue eyes. 

Dean felt fingers carefully wrap around his own. "You, Dean." Dean looked up and met the angel's trailed tear-filled eyes. Dean didn't say anything. "I woke up because I remembered you, and--" Cas broke off and pulled his hand away.

Cas cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Sorry, I know you hate chick-flick moments. We'd better meet up with Bobby and your brother, I-" 

Castiel was interrupted when Dean grabbed Cas's tie and pulled the angel against his own. Cas stiffened momentarily, but wrapped his arms around Dean and returned the kiss. After a long moment, Dean pulled away, leaving Cas to stare longingly.

Dean winked. "Follow me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi! I'm super sorry that anyone who had to wait for this chapter had to wait longer than usual. I've been really busy, since school it's close to finishing. There is still an epilogue left, I will have that up as soon as I can, which probably won't be until next week. Anyway, enjoy! ~LocoCrazyFanWarrior~

Dean opened the Impala's door for Cas and featured for him to sit down. When Dean sat in the driver's seat, his face was blank. 

Cas's awkwardly cleared his throat. "Uh, Dean, this isn't the way to Bobby's," he said, blushing. 

"I know," Dean laughed. Cas loved that laugh. "We aren't going to Bobby's. Not yet, anyway." They pulled into the parking lot of a motel. "Stay here," Dean said, getting out of the car. 

"Dean, wait," Cas started to say. "I--"

"I'll just be a minute!" Dean interrupted. He shut the door, cutting off Cas's words.

Cas watched Dean go. Dean came back soon, holding up a room key. Opening Cas's door, Dean grabbed his hand and gently pulled him to their room. The room was like any other Sam and Dean had started in, except...

"One bed..." Cas murmured. King-sized. For the first time since the hospital, Dean looked nervous.

"Do you... I mean, would you like to..." Dean blushed and looked at the ground.

Feeling daring, and unable to resist any longer, Cas pushed Dean onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Their noses brushed together as they kissed.

**later...**

Cas and Dean laid on their backs, panting with laughter. Dean rolled over to face Cas, who did the same. 

Dean grinned. "Bet you couldn't learn THAT from the pizza man," he said with a wink.

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean again. When they finally separated, they snuggled in bed together.

Just before Dean fell asleep, Cas whispered, "I'll always be your angel, Dean. I love you."


	8. Epilogue

Bobby sighed after the seventh missed phone call. "Where is that idiot? I hope he hasn't gotten himself killed," he growled.

"I'm sure he's fine," Sam said, but his face was worried. "Do you want me to track his phone?"

Bobby waved his hand in annoyance. "Yeah, just make sure you don't die, either," he replied.

After getting Dean's phone's GPS on, he drove to the motel where the signal was coming from. Sam raised his hand to knock, then thought better of it. 'Why didn't you get a room with windows,' Sam thought. As quietly as he could, he picked the lock and slowly opened the door. Creeping in, he saw Dean asleep in the--only one bed?--bed, with Cas laying on his side, his back to the door. 

Cas rolled over and saw Sam. Both men froze when they realized they were caught. Slowly, Cas put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion and quietly got out of bed. Walking past Sam, he signaled for them to talk outside.

The door quietly latched behind them. "Uh, Cas? Glad you're awake, but, care to tell me what happened here?" Sam asked.

"I slept with your brother," Cas said bluntly. 

Sam made a noise of disbelief in his throat. "You mean... you... 'did' it?" He croaked. 

Cas nodded. "We also kissed in the hospital parking lot." 

"Okay," Sam slowly replied. "Go back to him. I gotta tell Bobby you're okay." 

"Thanks?" Cas walked back into the motel room, leaving Sam alone. 

He got his phone out from his pocket and dialed Bobby.

"Are those two idjits okay?" Bobby asked in greeting. 

Sam laughed. "Yeah, they're great."

After a pause, Bobby said, "Well, don't make me get any older over here? Why didn't they come back? Or at least call us?" 

"They were busy."

"Doing what?"

"Sleeping together."

"What??"

"Yeah. I know. I could hardly keep from yelling. Dean is sleeping."

"Good for them."

"Yeah, it's good they finally told each other how they feel."

"I was getting tired of they being so close and not doing anything."

"Same. I should probably head back."

"Give the lovebirds some space."

"Bye, Bobby."

Sam hung up and walked to his car. "It's about time," he said to himself.

*****

Inside the hotel room, Cas returned to bed. Dean groaned. Cas gently rubbed Dean's back to calm him.

"Cas? Was that a dream?" Dean whispered. Cas leaned close.

"No. It was real." Dean rolled over and looked at Cas, his eyes glowing with love and hope. 

"Remember, at the hospital, you said you woke up because you remembered me?" Dean asked. Cas nodded. "Well, I would wake up for you too. Because now there is worth in waking." Dean's hand cautiously stretched out and entwined his fingers with Cas's. 

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Will you love me for the rest of my life?" 

"I will love you for the rest of mine."

"I love you, Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, ~LocoCrazyFanWarrior~ here. Thanks to all who enjoyed this south, sorry for the short chapters. I am currently writing another (longer) Destiel fic, hopeful that will be up relatively soon. Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I'm busy at school. Last week was HORRIBLE. Anyway, I hope you will check out the other stories by this account. Look out for my new fic!


End file.
